Holly Chang
Holly Chang is a writer that was introduced in Ready, Set, Pitch! as she was asked to write a script for MC and Ethan in order to make Lisa's music video. She lives in a boathouse, which she uses to travel to Carolina Islands, that sits on the pier. History Holly made a famous screenplay script known as 'Permanent Wound', which is known for its passionate story-line and how directors never got to create the film due to Holly preventing them from using her script. Involvement Holly Chang is introduced in the quest, Ready, Set, Pitch!, when she was asked to write a script for Lisa's new music video as she asked that MC and Ethan pay her usual fee and a bench she wanted to donate to Hollywood U. She appears in The Debut as she approached MC and talked to them about on whether they followed her script and how Chris made the cameo or not. She disappeared from the party as she said that she doesn't go to parties such as this. She appeared later in Her Steel Heart as MC, Addison, and Ethan went to Catalina Island and went to a temple, a place where the writers find peace and discover new ideas for their writing. She was busy arguing with saying that he should used sharks as his idea, instead of naming all of the doorman, Matt. Once MC has gotten her to go with them, she watched Bianca performed badly on the set as she decides to rewrite the script with Bianca playing as an android due to Bianca's bad and deadpan acting. While she and MC were rewriting the story, she watched Bianca yell at the entourage member and MC for having coffee spilled on her dress as she had gotten an idea to lure Bianca in expressing her rage against MC and use it in their movie. Later, she took a secret video of Bianca saying the lines that she wanted to put in the movie by having MC antagonizing her and expressing her emotions. She appears in Sundance briefly as she remarked on the Sundance Film Festival ceremony and the entire room full of food. She appeared later in The Hearing as MC had to have a third representative to help her in the university board meeting. She would go with you to the meeting on choosing on whether she should stay and write her script or go with you. During the meeting, she was told that she couldn't be the third representative due to Professor Signh saying that she is a cautionary tale and that she doesn't have any credentials, which left Holly devastated about it and decided to hand MC the script for 'Permanent Wound' for them to direct. Personality Holly is a serious person as she considers of her writing as art and refuses to collaborate with directors that only focus on making money instead of act. She is friendly to MC and their entourage, especially if they follow the same passion, and remarking that they are the only ones that can do it. Appearance Holly has light skin with short black hair. She wears black-rimmed glasses as she wears a black and white striped shirt with white collar and cuffs along with a red tie, light blue shorts, red belt, black leggings, and white sneakers. Quest Appearances Holly appears in the following quests: * Ready, Set, Pitch! * The Debut * Her Steel Heart * Sundance * The Hearing Category:Main Story Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters